


unite

by Marval3



Category: Constantine (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marval3/pseuds/Marval3
Summary: A string of disappearances in Glendive, MT draws in a pair of hunters and a dabbler in the dark arts with his psychic friend. Reluctantly working together, the four try and solve the mystery before the children are lost forever.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time using AO3, hopefully everything goes well. Enjoy!

The morning brought a crispness to the air. Glendive slowly woke as the dawn broke, sunlight filling the valley the town was placed in. The early risers were the first ones up; then everyone followed and the sounds of cars and people bustling about would fill the streets.

In a little house built on a lake Sheriff Holmbrook is seen leaving his house. The bulky man had sluggish movements as he locked his door, careful not to spill his spiked coffee he held. As the Sheriff turned to head to his car a ringing pierced the quiet air. The man grumbled before he reached into a pocket and pulled out his cellphone. 

It was a newer model; not one of the flip phones he'd first been introduced to. Even now he was still getting used to the faster functions and larger screen of the iPhone. His eyes spotted the name of his Deputy plastered across the screen. Holmbrook’s eyes narrowed and his finger hovered over the green answer button for a moment. He knew that getting a call this early only meant something was wrong. In his opinion the job shouldn't start until he reaches his office. 

After a few more long trills he heaved a sigh and pressed answer. “Weston? Why’re you calling me this early?” 

The Deputy on the other end answered almost immediately in a grim tone, “We got a missing child, it's Shelly Cobalt’s kid.” Holmbrook paused in walking, absorbing the information. Another missing kid? 

Holmbrook swallowed hard and asked, “Shelly Cobolt’s kid you say? Isn't this the fifth one this month?”

Weston grunted then said, “I’m at Cobalt’s house taking statements now. The family’s devastated.” 

Holmbrook scoffed lightly. “I'd think they'd be. I'll be there soon.”

“I'll see you soon, sir.” Weston answered.

“Yeah, yeah. Remind me again which house it was?”

“The 4th house on Gresham. It's the one that had the tree fall on their house a few months ago.” 

“Gotcha, I'll see you when I get there.” He said in a dry voice, ending the call. As he started up his car he became lost in his thoughts. The fifth kid missing. They'd taken precautions; enforcing a curfew, telling the parents to keep track of their kids at all times. But even so the bastard still managed to slip into houses and steal a child in the dead of the night. Holmbrook shook his head and brought a hand up to rub his stubbly cheeks. With a quick sip of his coffee, he put his foot on the gas and rolled out of his driveway, heading to the crime scene.  
—•—  
A black Impala rolled to a stop in a diner’s parking lot. The rock music it’d been blasting moments ago was abruptly cut off as two men opened the car’s doors. They wore black suits and seemed to be arguing over something as they made their way inside the diner. 

“I'm just saying, if you wanted it you should've said something.” Sam said as he held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. 

Dean shot his brother a glare from the corner of his eye as he slid into a booth. “I shouldn't have to say anything, that was my damn pie.” Sam chuckled lightly at his brother's anger.

Hours ago he'd thrown away a moldy looking slice of pie. When Dean heard about it he threw a fit saying it was supposed to look like that. That's when they’d got a call. 

It was from another hunter, Elaine Wudder. The woman was frantic when she called, but after calming her down she told them what happened. A hunter friend of hers had been onto something big. His name is Derek Manson. He was in Glendive, Montana and was supposed to call her when he suddenly went radio silent. It's unclear if whatever he was hunting got him or something else. Elaine had sent a photo of Derek and they agreed to help her out.

“What can I get for you boys?” A blonde waitress had approached the table. She was clearly flirting as she took turns staring for way too long at each of them and pushing her curly locks off her shoulders. Sam sighed. It was too early for this.

But Dean who was ready to charm anyone anytime smiled as he looked her over. “I'll have pancakes, water, and your number.”

Sam quickly intervened. “No — actually, just the first two. And I'll have pancakes with apple juice.”

The waitress puffed her lips momentarily disappointed. She quickly scribbled down their order and winked at Dean. “Alright boys. I'll be back.” 

Sam felt Dean’s foot kick his shin underneath the table as the waitress walked away. His older brother held out his hands as if to say what the hell was that?

Once again Sam sighed. “In case you forgot this is just a pit stop. We still have a few hours before we reach Glendive.”

“Doesn't mean we can't stay the night and pick up tomorrow,” Dean said in a sly tone.

Sam raised his brows slightly. “Dean. If Elaine's friend is in trouble we shouldn't be wasting time.” The two had a staredown. Dean knew his brother was right so he exhaled, throwing his hands up in defeat. 

The food came soon and even through Dean ceased his flirting a phone number still came with the check. Sam rolled his eyes sliding into the Impala’s passenger seat. “I'll do a checkup on Glendive, see if anything’s turned up.” Sam said as he pulled out his computer. 

“You do that,” Dean said, turning on the radio and raising its volume. ACDC’s Highway to Hell played all too loud for his taste. From the way Dean was rapping his fingers against the wheel and mouthing the lyrics there was no point in asking him to turn it down. Sam sighed, moving his gaze back to the screen. 

“Hey!” Sam's hand shot out to the dial quieting the music much to Dean’s dismay. “Listen to this; Alexander Cobalt was found missing yesterday morning. This makes a total of ten disappearances in the last two months.”

“So?”

“So? This might be the thing that Derek was hunting. It's in the vicinity, fits the timeline, maybe it got to him first.” Sam listed out as he tried to prove his point. 

“I guess we could check it out.” Dean agreed to. Ten missing kids in that short period of time, something was definitely up. Keeping an eye on the road, he rewinded the cassette tape so it'd play Highway to Hell once again. 

Sam looked at his brother. “You just listened to this.”

Dean glanced over. “You interrupted my jam session, deal with it.” 

“Alright…” The younger one turned to the window, propping his head up with his elbow and watched the scenery whizz by. It might've been just him, but before he blinked he could've swore he saw a woman. 

She looked to be Hispanic; her wild brown hair poofed out shaping her face, and her eyes met his. When they connected something flickered, surprise? But it was then he blinked. And she disappeared. Sam’s brows furrowed in confusion and he craned his neck back to make sure the woman wasn't still there. It probably was just because he was tired...he couldn't be having those things again after all…  
—•—  
Sunlight hit her, warming it with it's rays. A smile graced her face and she waved her arms leisurely in the air. The sound of a car echoed in her ears. Zed moved her eyes to see a black car gliding down the road. Taking a step back so she was no longer in its way — although it wouldn't be able to hit her anyways, just a habit.

As it rolled by she saw there were two people inside. One of them looked at her. Impossible! Zed knew she was invisible to just about everything in her visions, he was looking through her. Right? A tugging sensation grew in her stomach and the world blurred. 

When it came back into a seeable sight, two things loomed over her. Glendive 20 MILES, and a sign for route 94. Static suddenly filled her ears. She could sense there was something beyond it, Zed winced as she tried to make out what the words were. 

Unintelligible words filled her ears. They were in pain, screaming for help. She glanced around wildly, searching for the source of it. They only grew more frantic and deafening as time passed. Unable to stand the noise, Zed blocked her ears. 

When it seemed the cacophony was at its peak, it suddenly cut off into dead silence. Nervously, she lowered her hands. Only to raise them again in confusion when they felt wet. A horrified gasp escaped her lips and her hands jolted, attempting to get rid of the innards overflowing in them. 

Zed jolted from her vision. Something was shaking. Oh, it was her. Her eyes drifted down to her hands, but she was almost afraid to look at them in case they were the bloody ones she'd seen in her vision. With a huff she shoved them under her armpits away from sight. She needed to find John. 

Exiting her room, heading down the hall she found him where she thought she would. Lounging on the couch downing his who-knows-what glass of whiskey was John Constantine. Zed didn't think he'd noticed her arrival from behind so she lingered by the doorway observing the man for a few moments. 

John looked tired. Drinking away his sorrows that he kept to himself in front of the mirror that showed the past. And Zed could only guess what he was seeing in it. Taking in a deep breath, she began her walk when John called out. “What can I do for you luv?” 

Offering a smile for she knew he could now see her reflection in the mirror she replied, “I had a vision, thought you might want to know.”

With a grunt John sat up, placing his glass on the table. “Right you are. Now what did you see this time?” Zed quickly walked over taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch and faced John.

Her brows furrowed as she recalled what she'd seen, pulling as much detail as she could that'd be able to help them. “There was a black car, when it drove past me someone inside looked at me.” 

John appeared perplexed for a second before shaking his head with a smile. “The chap was probably looking out his window and you jus’ mistook it for–”

“John we made eye contact.” Zed was adamant about it. Leaning forward so her firm expression could clearly be seen.

The Brit accepted defeat, and a satisfied Zed sat back. Although she knew he just gave up so she'd stop bothering him. With a continuing hand gesture John drawled out, “So...anything else?”

“Yeah. I saw the signs for Glendive 20 MILES and one for route 94. Then…”

“Then?”

“Then...I heard this static. There was something else, when I tried to hear beyond it it got louder and louder. I blocked my ears then pulled away and they were...covered with guts.’”

“Is that why you're so on edge?” Zed’s eyes flickered up to meet John's and he nodded to the way she was practically hugging herself as her arms unknowingly wrapped her. 

She quickly let her arms fall to her lap. “Uh–Yeah, my visions aren't usually that strong. I’m just unnerved.”

The couch dipped as John stood. “Alrighty then. If that's that let's get going.” Zed stood following the man as he rushed around the room picking things to put in his bag. “Since we don't know what we might be up against, best be prepared.” John said as he threw a bible in the bag.

“John wait–do you know where we have to go?” Zed questioned, confused.

John looked up at her, “Montana. Route 94 runs through Glendive. Mostly likely the place we're looking for. And I'm suffering from a massive headache so you'll be taking the wheel.”

“Alright, let me just pack some things and I'll meet you outside.” Zed said. John winked passing her by. 

Not wanting to make John wait, Zed hurried back to her room and stuffed a few pairs of clothes along with a some necessities into a bag before she was out the mill house’s door. 

In the truck John had lit a cigarette, the smoke curled out the half opened window. Upon her arrival he tossed it out and pulled on a pair of sunglasses. “Wake me when we get there luv.”  
She ‘mhmmed’ in response and put the key in the ignition. 

By the time they were on the main road Zed could hear John’s snoring over the sound of the quiet radio.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean arrived in Glendive hours later. Sam dropped his brother off at a bar for him to do ‘research’, while he headed to check them in at a hotel. Heading into the lobby Sam was ready to get a room and crash, but fate was working against him as he heard a voice coming from the front desk. 

Leaning against the desk Sam saw a tan trench coat and at first glance, almost mistook the annoyed Brit wearing it for Castiel. But it clearly wasn’t. The blonde was being rather rude to the clerk, demanding another room. 

“Listen luv, it wasn't my fault the sheets hadn't been changed since the last pair slept there.” 

The clerk offered a smile and said, “I'll do what I can sir.”

The blonde exhaled tapping his foot hinting at impatience. “‘Bout time.”

Sam wasn't going to say anything but this guy was being disrespectful when the lady was just trying to do her job. “Hey, no need to be like that.”

The trench coat wearer turned allowing Sam to get a good look at him. Whoever he was, the man sized Sam up with judging eyes matched with a crooked smirk. “And who are you mate?”

“Who are you?” Sam retorted. 

The blonde chuckled. “John Constantine. Don't overuse it a’right?” 

“I found a new room for you sir. Here are your keys.” The clerk said handing them to John. 

The front door swung open behind him and with a glance over his shoulder, Sam saw a woman walking in his direction. She looked oddly familiar. Where he'd seen her had slipped his mind, but maybe not hers. As the brunette passed by she took notice of him, his brows furrowed in confusion as she paused in her step. 

“Zed! Just in time, this lovely clerk here has got us a new room.” John called out to Zed, unfreezing her. 

“Yeah…” Zed mumbled drifting forward until she was by John’s side. The woman mumbled something into his ear, and from the suspicious way he glanced at Sam the hunter felt that meant it couldn't have been good. The two left the lobby and Sam walked up and booked his room. 

Before leaving he held up the photo of Derek, kindly asking the clerk if she recognized him. She hadn't so Sam headed toward his room.

Sam eyed the frayed leather attached to a key, embossed in faded gold letters was the number 103.

The smell of cigarettes hit him head on. Sam was never fond of smoking, he hated the way it smelled and what it did to your body among other things. And standing outside his room doing that exact thing was the guy from earlier; John Constantine. He wasn't in the mood to deal with him. Just wanting some shuteye, he pulled the keys out ready to open the door when the silence was interrupted.

“Look, it's the bloke from earlier.” Sam sighed ignoring the man, continuing to insert the key into the lock. As the door creaked open he was shoved from behind. With a grunt he spun around to see John waving his cigarette in the air, twirling around the hallway like he was drunk. Sam tsked closing the door behind him. When inside he peaked out of the blinds, just in time to see the man smushing his cigarette beneath his foot and heading into his room. “Idiot…” He mumbled. After a shower he found himself doing what he'd been wishing for all day; sleeping.  
—•—  
John leaned against the table shuffling through the numerous cards. “Frederick Peterson, FBI. Wilson Garnish, Homeland Security. Fake, fake, fake. I hate running into hunters. And it had to be Sam-bloody-Winchester at that.”

Zed opened her eyes from where she was meditating on the bed to see John pocketing some money. “You're going to give his wallet back right?” 

“‘Course luv. At least now you know who you saw in your vision. Sam Winchester. If he's here his brother must be close.” John said, his tone hinting at distaste.

“Who are they?” Zed asked her interest piqued.

John rolled his eyes. “A bloody annoyance is who they are. They're hunters. People who fight the supernatural; vampires, ghouls, werewolves, demons, practically any being that terrorizes mortals. While we can exorcise the demon within and have a chance at saving the victim, they do the former but kill the host while they're at it.” 

Zed looked horrified. “They kill the demon as well as the host?”

John nodded a grim expression coming across his face. “Indeed. They prefer a fancy demon-killing knife over exorcisms I hear. That's why I hate working with them — I try to avoid them on the job in fact. They're monkeys who don't know when to leave well enough alone.” He paced as he spoke, Zed followed his movements with her eyes leisurely.

Zed sighed, rubbing her temples. She looked up at John, her eyes showing fatigue. “I don't know about you but it's late and I'm tired. Can we pick up this conversation tomorrow with a cup of coffee?”

John paused in walking. He then grinned. “I'm knackered as well.” The two bid each other goodnight. Although it wasn't really night for they still took turns in the bathroom to change into their sleepwear before John slumped onto the couch and Zed the bed.

She felt bad she was taking the bed for their first night here, but it was just how it ended up. She rolled on different sides trying it out before she got comfy. 

Although her body was tired, the more she laid there the more her mind raced with unanswered questions. Have the hunters tried exorcising the demons? If so, did they just prefer their ‘demon-killing knife’ over a chance to save someone? What were they like?

She groaned, curling into a ball. A pillow was stuffed under her arms and her chin propped up on it. Her eyes drifted close, yet the previous exhaustion had faded away. Tomorrow, John said he'd answer her questions. But until then she felt her active mind wouldn't let her get a wink of sleep.  
—•—  
The next morning Zed absorbed the world of hunters through three cups of coffee and John’s half-awake self as he tried his best to explain. From what she gathered, what they and the hunters did were similar lines of work.

“Feeling anything?” John asked, addressing her visions. 

Zed shook her head no. “Not since before we came.”

The Brit extinguished the cigarette he'd been smoking in the ashtray. “That's a’right. In the meantime let's do some investigating.” Pulling out a newspaper he'd bought earlier that morning he unfurled it with a swift motion going to the front page. “Here we are. Those two hunters are most likely in town for the kidnappings; five in this month alone all tots. What do you say in joining them?” 

Zed tilted her head to peer at John, “I thought you didn't like working with hunters.”

He huffed. “I don't. But those two were in your vision so best keep them close.”

A smile grew on Zed’s face. “Good point.” She took one last sip of her coffee finishing it off. “Let's go.”

Twenty minutes later they would arrive at the 4th house on Gresham where the mother of the missing child lived.   
—•—  
Sam and Dean rolled into the driveway. A policeman was still positioned outside the house, which meant they might encounter some problems trying to question the Cobalts. 

“Let's get this over with.” Dean muttered as he slipped on a pair of sunglasses, him suffering from a hangover. Walking up to the door the pair were stopped by an officer, but with a flash of their ‘badges’ Agents Hodges and Turnip were allowed in. 

“You know I still haven't found my wallet.” Sam reminded Dean.

“What — you think I took it?” Sam only shrugged. “Piss of...Good morning Mrs. Cobalt.” Dean changed his words smoothly as the mother abruptly came into the room.

The woman looked surprised to see them as well but offered a weak smile. “Good morning detectives. I know you're just doing your job but I don't think they need to send this many agents here. Just send whoever you can back out to work on finding my son.”

Sam tilted his head asking, “This many agents?”

The mother jerked a finger over her shoulder and two others stepped into the room. Both who Sam recognized. One an annoying Brit, and the other a woman he saw the night before.

Constantine smirked at the two hunters. “Hello chaps.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Uh, do we know you?” Dean asked, pointing at the man who referred to them as ‘chaps.’

“No, but I know you.” Rather quickly John said next to Mrs. Cobalt, “You've been lovely dear, goodbye.” He left the room at that, his companion stayed behind to say some comforting words before she rushed after him. 

The two Winchesters stared after the pair who gave a rather abrupt farewell. Dean threw his hands in the air. “Great. Who the hell was that?”

“That — was John Constantine.” Sam answered as he released a breath of annoyance. 

“John Constantine I — what kind of name is that?” 

“You can ask him yourself — he's our neighbor at the hotel.” Seeing the look Dean gave him Sam added on, “Purely unintentional.” 

“Um, do I still need to answer your questions? I'd like to go sit by the phone in case someone calls…” Mrs. Cobalt cut in. 

“Of course! But we'd like to do some follow up questions, later on, if that's alright.” The younger brother politely said. The lady merely waved her hand which they saw as a ‘sure’, then headed to the next room. With that dealt with they exited the house heading to the Impala. 

“Dean.” Both brothers yelled in surprise flipping around thinking they'd have to fight. But it was just Castiel. 

“Cas! What did I say about just popping up?! Announce yourself you almost gave us a freakin heart attack!” Dean snapped.

The angel stared blankly at Dean for a few seconds. He then said, “Anyways, John Constantine. Stay away from him.”

Sam furrowed his brows, “Wait, why?”

Castiel’s eyes flickered over to the tall one before moving back to Dean. “He's the type of person you don't want to interact with.”

“That's not very–” But before Dean could finish Castiel had disappeared. “That damn...”

“Dean, we are talking to those two right?”

With a tsk Dean flung open his door. “Yeah yeah, get in.”

The Impala rumbled to life and Dean smiled, even if he wasn't aware of it, upon hearing his baby start up. They rolled out of the driveway and with Sam giving directions, they made it to the motel. 

Dean caught the room keys from his brother as they were tossed over to him. The walk to the room was short. Once inside, he placed the duffle bag slung over his shoulder on the bed and unzipped it to reveal the assortment of weapons. 

Sam carried the demon-killing knife while Dean picked up a regular revolver. He figured angels would warn them if this ‘Constantine’ was something other than human. But again they probably wouldn't since all angels are dicks. 

“Ready?” Sam asked. 

“Totally.” Dean answered with sarcasm, heading for the door. 

“It's this one,” Sam announced and walked next door to room 105. 

Dean glanced at the door. “Should we knock or break in?”

The younger one raised his brows. “I thought we were going to try having a conversation with this guy.”

“Ah right. Well let's hurry it up.” Loud knocks resounded in the hall as Dean rapped on the door. Seconds later it flung open. 

“Chill!...” The woman who Sam had claimed he'd seen in a dream stood before them. 

Her eyes narrowed, flickering between the two of them. “He isn't here.” 

“Well if we could speak to you, that'd be great.” Sam interjected before the door could close. 

“Why don't you wait?” She raised a brow questioningly then tried closing the door again. 

Dean rolled his eyes then took action. The door jerked to a stop as he gripped its side, forcing it back open. He recognized the bewildered look in her eyes, like she wasn't sure if by being in their presence she was in danger or not. Dean got the impression she didn't know much about them, and he'd like to keep it that way. He shoved on the door –— Sam gave him a light glare as he did, probably wanting him to be more polite, Dean snickered at that — pushing their way inside. The lady muttered an insult as the brothers walked into the room. 

“Now that you've ‘invited’ yourselves in,” She began her words dripping in annoyance and sarcasm. “what do you want?”

“We were actually wondering who you are.” Sam said as civil as he could.

She raised her brows as if to say ‘and that's it?’. “I'm Zed.”

“What kind of a name is Zed?” Dean questioned. 

“What kind of name is Dean?” She shot back.

Dean looked offended then surprised at the fact she knew his name. Sam was thinking the same thing and voiced their thoughts before he could, “Wait, you know our names?”

Zed nodded. “Yup.”

The older hunter pointed back and forth between Sam and him. “How?”

“Constantine. He knows about what you do. Like I said, wait until he gets back because I don't know shit.” The brothers nodded then looked at each other. 

Awkwardly, Sam began, “Sorry about bursting in like that. We'll uh–go now. Thank you for the help!”

She did a curt wave and watched with a thin smile as they exited the room.  
—•—  
Hours later, Constantine found his way back to room 105.

Zed, annoyed that she'd been left out, swatted his arm as he took a seat. He looked up at her with a smirk, but it still was apologetic. “If I knew it'd take that long I'd have brought you along.”

She sighed sitting on the bed across from him. “It's fine, so what did you find out?”

“I think I know what's been taking those kids. A Dzoavits.”

A look of confusion came across her face. “A what now?”

“Dzoavits, a type of troll. They steal the sun and kidnap children. I talked to the locals and a new highway is being built through the mountains. They removed a bolder and found it was blocking a cave. After that the kids started disappearin’.”

“What does the cave have to do with this?”

“These buggers — from what I've read — can only be trapped, in caves. Those workers set one loose when they moved that rock.”

Zed nodded in realization. “And now it's taking children.” They lapsed into a moment of silence, that is until she remembered something important. 

“John!” Zed exclaimed standing to her feet. 

He leaned back in his seat asking, “What's got your knickers in a twist?”

She pointed at the wall and said, “Those men from next door came looking for you. I think we should talk to them.”

“Oh yeah? What’d they want?” 

“They were looking for you.” Zed repeated. “And I think we should talk to them.”

John waved her words off. Extinguished the barely smoked cigarette he had. “Tomorrow, luv. I don't feel like talking to half-wits when I'm knackered.”

“But John–”

Zed began to protest, but a loud knock on the door stopped her.  
—•—  
“I saw that guy walk in the room a few seconds ago, if we don't catch him now I bet he'll skip town with our luck!” Dean was already grabbing his gun and out the door before he finished his sentence. Sam had no choice but to follow him. 

“Dean I doubt he'll skip town!” Sam said. “It seems like he's looking into the disappearances the same as us.”

The older one grinned. “I bet he is. But that jerk isn't going to be one-upping us.” He knocked on the door. 

Seconds later, Constantine opened it bearing a crooked smile. “What can I do for you blokes?”

“Tell me who you are and what the hell you're doing here.” Dean put bluntly. He peered inside; the woman from earlier was watching them with a calculating gaze. He nodded, more in a flirtatious way than a greeting. 

She scowled while Constantine said, “Oi eyes down here. We're having a conversation or did you already forget?” 

“Oh. I was–”

“Dean.” Sam cut his brother off in a stern tone. “Could we come in? Zed said we could talk to you earlier, and we would like that.” 

Constantine stood unblinking, staring at Sam with a sour look. “John.” Zed called out, her soft yet chiding voice causing him to give in. 

“Make yourselves comfortable.” The door was swung open and he stepped aside allowing the Winchesters to pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to WhispersOfForgotten, masha_hruska, Insanity_at_Random & the two guests for leaving kudos/comment/bookmarks!


	4. Chapter 4

Constantine lit a cigarette. He stuffed the lighter back into a pocket and brought it to his mouth, inhaling slowly before his mouth cracked open and smoke rolled out. The tall Winchester eyed him with a disapproving look. John smirked, raising the cigarette in his direction. 

“So,” Dean began. “Tell us what you know.”

John looked over to the man, a brow raised. “Why don't you tell me what you know first. And if I just so happen to find that useful I'll tell you what — I'll return the favor.”

“That wasn't the deal.” Sam shook his head, his lips forming a frown. 

“I don't seem to recall forming a deal — do you Zed?” John looked around mockingly before his eyes settled on the woman. 

She pressed her lips together, her hands resting firmly on her hips. Zed stared John dead in the eye and said, “Well I did say that when you came back you would explain everything to them.” There was a quiet sigh from John and he muttered a few words, to which Zed pointed accusingly at him and said with her voice raised, “Hey! Don't be getting upset! You didn't take me with you, so this–” she pointed at the Winchesters. “is your fault.”

Dean spread his hands in a calm-down gesture. “In my opinion if you didn't open the door I would've come over anyways.”

John glanced at him, sarcastically he said, “Thanks.” 

“So, can we ask our questions then you ask yours?” Sam asked. 

With a roll of his eyes the Brit said, “Go ahead.”

Dean started. He asked the obvious question. “Who are you guys?”

“No need for an introduction I gather. But, I'm a dabbler in the dark arts and the girl’s a bloody good psychic.”

Sam raised his brows in disbelief. “You're a psychic?” 

Zed nodded. “Yeah, I have these visions. They're not always clear, but they're useful.” He nodded, it was almost as if he knew what she was talking about. 

Dean changed the subject. “Why are you here?”

“Same as you.” Dean’s sudden rigidness hadn't gone unnoticed by John, and he eyed the man as he himself spoke. He felt whatever the brothers were hiding he would never find out, best to forget about it. “A Dzoavits, or a troll. It's mainly known for kidnapping children and stealing the sun — let's hope that doesn't happen anytime soon.”

“And how did you find this out?” Sam asked, sounding doubtful. 

“I have my ways.” 

There was a lull in the conversation and Zed took this as an opportunity to ask the question that was burning in her mind. “Do you really kill people who are possessed by demons?” Her words cut through the room, silencing it. Zed stood fidgeting with her shirt, her eyes flickering around, not staying focused on one thing for too long. She had to know. 

John chuckled, trying to break the ice that had settled. “Come on luv it's not the time–”

“No no no,” Dean stopped him. He was defensive, it was clear in the way he broadened his shoulders, furrowing his brows immediately taking her words the wrong way. “By all means. Continue.” Sam’s mouth drifted open only to snap shut, he seemed like he wanted to say something but couldn't — or wouldn't. 

“John told me that you know the exorcisms,” Zed began. Her tone was light and treading carefully. “but when you face a demon you kill it and the host.”

“Well excuse me little Ms. Righteous but when you're fighting for your life you don't really have the time to say the whole freakin’ thing.” Dean snapped. 

“And there are times when the body is dead and the demon is the only thing keeping the person alive. There's no way to know for sure, if we exorcised every demon we came across we'd be placing ourselves at risk for something that probably isn't there.” Sam told her. 

“But don't you place yourselves at risk everyday? Shouldn't you take the chance of exorcising the demon–”

“Exorcisms just send the demon back to hell. Killing them makes sure they stay dead. Like he said half the time the body ain't alive, they're just a meatsuit.” Zed avoided her eyes at Dean’s words, he described them as ‘meatsuits’. It may be true but the term caused her to fall silent. These were people once, to hear them referred to by such a name was sad.

John gazed at Zed for a moment, taking in her solemn expression. He almost reached out to comfort her, then remembered they weren't alone. He turned toward the two men with a cheery look. “A’right chaps off you go. We'll see you tomorrow, I'm guessing you'll be still around — as will we so goodbye!” He rushed the pair outside, ignoring their grumbles as they entered their own room.

He had followed them, and now was standing in the hallway alone. John turned back around his hand hovering over the door handle. The night in New Orleans suddenly flashed in his mind and he recoiled, automatically his hand moving to light a cigarette as it did in times of distress. 

“Dammit.” John didn't open the door, but instead he walked towards the nearest bar to drink away everything.  
—•—  
Sam closed the door and turned to his brother who was muttering up a storm. “Dean–”

“No! No...just go to bed.” The younger one nodded, knowing there wasn't anything he could say to make Dean feel better. Sam slid under the covers, not bothering to change into something else. 

And the light remained on even after he drifted off into sleep.  
—•—  
Dean was not looking forward to seeing that British bastard again, or his lady friend. She didn't know them, what they did — what they gamble every day. He was still pissed over her insensitive question the night before. 

And his brooding was evident as he stared at Zed, rolling his fingers slowly across the table creating tapping sounds. Zed herself was sipping on a tea, glancing at him every now and then, each look filled with more annoyance. Finally, she placed her cup down forcefully on the table. She asked with an edge to her tone, “Could you stop that?”

Dean raised his brows shamelessly. “What? Is something annoying you?” 

Zed glared at him as he continued doing it. Sam was sitting beside him but he was too engrossed in his computer to notice. She let out a groan and leaned back in her chair...only to find herself in a cave. 

A coldness seeped into her bones and instinctively her arms wrapped around herself, trying to get warm. Cautiously she stood; there was only one way to go, and that was forward. With one foot in front of another, she inched onward. Her fingers trailed on the wall’s surface. There was a liquid — strangely didn't feel like water — and it drenched her hands causing them to go numb. Zed’s eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness yet, she wondered if they would ever or if this vision would end still in black. 

What happened next was sudden, she wasn't expecting it so there was no time to brace herself. Her lower half connected with something hard, and she stumbled rolling over it. Like someone flipped a switch her vision was gone and reality was back. 

She was falling, headfirst towards the asphalt at breakneck speed.  
—•—  
Sam’s eyes drifted up from his computer screen as Zed walked away from the table in a daze. He tapped his brother to get his attention. “Hey, should we call John?” 

Dean’s eyes flickered over to her figure walking around the café getting strange looks. He shrugged. “Not our problem.”

The tall one merely ‘mhmmed’ absentmindedly, his gaze not having left Zed as she headed through a doorway. He leaned slightly, almost falling out of his chair as he did, to see what she was doing. 

She was walking to the balcony. His brows furrowed as he waited for her to stop, thinking she wouldn't tumble over — it wasn't that far of a drop but she might get a minor injury. But she didn't, she hit the railing and flipped, her legs disappearing with a blur. In that second Sam sprung into action, racing across the room and jumping down after her. 

Her body was facedown on the ground, as he landed he saw with relief Zed was already pushing herself up into a sitting position. Sam knelt down next to her, a hand placed on her back steadying her. “Are you alright?”

She winced, rubbing the back of her head gently. “I'm fine...I just need a second.”

“Does this happen often? — your visions I mean.” The thought had occurred that she might be like him, another one of Azazel’s ‘special children’. Although with Yellow-Eyes’ death his own visions seem to have stopped, but it intrigued him as to why she was receiving hers so strongly.

“They come and go.” Zed stood, leaning on him for support then pushing off once she gained her balance. “I – do you know if John is back yet I need to see him.”

“John?” Sam asked, pausing to think if he'd seen the man before he went running out. “No, no he – uh hasn't come back yet, but can I ask you a few questions about your visions?”

She tilted her head, her not used to her visions getting attention other than from John or Chas. “Sure, go ahead.”

To Zed the question he asked seemed bizarre. “Did you have a fire in your house when you were a baby?”

A brow on Zed’s face hiked in confusion. She replied, unsure. “No.” 

Sam didn't give up, kept shooting strange questions at her. “Was there a traumatic event a few months before you were born — someone almost dying, parents were deep in debt — stuff like that?”

Zed chuckled dryly. “Trust me. There's nothing you'd find interesting about my past.”

“Zed! Are you alright luv?” The two looked up to see John peering down, his expression one of concern. 

She smiled at him, giving a thumbs up. “Yup. A-okay.”

His lips melted into a grin and he descended the stairs that led to the asphalt. “Well that's good to hear. I'd be quite upset if these two blokes got you killed.”

“Hey we didn't do anything.” Sam protested, annoyance coating his tone. “She's ok, that's all that matters.”

John ignored him, his attention directed towards Zed. “What'd you see?”

“I was in a cave, it was dark and the walls were slimy. There were no turns, just one tunnel that kept going straight.” 

“Is it the cave that the troll was trapped in?” Sam suggested.

“Most likely. And I reckon it hasn't left.”

“What's going on?” Dean's voice shouted out from above. Sam laughed when he saw the pie smeared all over his brother's face. 

John only rolled his eyes. “We know where the troll is.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Dean closed his mouth around another fork full of pie. “Let's do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so used to being on ff.net that I forgot I had an AO3 account! I'm very sorry about not updating for a while but as I'm going to be uploading another of my ff.net fics I should have a better updating time for this fic.


	5. Chapter 5

The two cars pulled into the construction site. The Winchesters exited first and went to their trunk, propping it open and pulling out a few shotguns. John and Zed were by their vehicle having a heated conversation.

The brothers walked over and held out a pair of guns for the others. Sam faltered seeing their conflicted expressions. “What's wrong?”

Zed hiked an eyebrow and jerked her head sideways toward John. “He says I have to wait outside.”

“You have no way of defending yourself against a troll luv jus’ — don't argue.” John cut a hand through the air signaling he was done talking about the matter. 

But Dean had something to say. “Well give her a gun, if she can aim right she'll do just fine.” Zed regarded the man with a nod then took the weapon in her hands. 

John scoffed, snubbing his cigarette beneath his foot. He stepped towards Dean, as he was close in proximity he looked up glaring into the man's eyes. “You need to–”

“John.” Zed cut him off before he could finish. The man glanced at her, his eyes softening seeing the vexation on her face. He backed off, holding two hands up in a gesture that showed he meant no harm. 

Dean rolled his eyes and held out the other gun in his direction. He joked as he did, “You won't shoot me will you?”

“Oh I won't need it. I have the dark arts on my side.” Constantine received a strange look from Dean, but the man drew the gun back and went to go toss it in the Impala.

After some talk on how they would approach the situation, they decided the Winchesters would stick together as would John and Zed. They figured if it came down to a gruesome fight the only person they trusted with their back was someone who had already been given it. 

They entered the cave at the same time. Continuing in silence until the path diverged. A flashlight was shone at Sam’s face blinding him; instinctively he brought a hand up to shield his squinting eyes.

“We go left you go right eh?” John said. 

Irritated that he hadn't moved the light from where it's beam rested on his face, Sam replied, “No  _ we'll  _ go left and you right.” He turned sharply and walked to the beginning of the left tunnel, waiting for Dean who wasn't far behind. Zed and John moved toward the right, disappearing into the darkness.

—•—

“Was that necessary?” Zed asked. The exchanges between the Winchesters wore her out; frankly she just wanted to get this over with and back to the mill house as soon as possible. 

“What?” Came a defensive reply from John.

Zed raised her own light and made a whole show of aiming it in John’s eyes. “Oh I like being an asshole so I'm going to blind this guy with my flashlight while I tell him where I'm going.”

He rubbed his nose, lips curling downward at her mockery. “Well you haven't been any better.”

She laughed. “Better than you.” 

“We're almost done with them. Then hopefully we won't have to see them again.” 

Zed glanced at the man. She hadn't approved of his attitude across the past few days, but the Winchesters were the same so she hadn't bothered to bring it up. 

The tunnel suddenly rumbled. Puffs of dirt filled the air, clouding it more with each tremor. Zed gripped John’s arm and looked around frantically. “It won't collapse, right?” Her voice conveyed her feelings of panic.

John's face was one of stone as he observed the shaking walls. “No luv, we'll be fine. Can't say the same about the other two though.”

—•—

A bullet ricocheted off the troll's thick skin. Dean swore and reloaded, peeking out from the wall he stood behind. 

They had walked the tunnel for a few minutes before it panned out to reveal a cave. In the cave was a large collection of bones and also a half eaten corpse, the distinguishable face was identified as Derek Manson. The troll had come upon them seconds after and got between the brothers. Sam was across the room, using some stalagmites for cover. They made eye contact; Sam pursed his lips and gave a stiff shake of the head. He knew it was a losing fight as well. Firing bullets which couldn't pierce the skin.

The troll growled sounding rather annoyed and stomped its feet. Like the first time it disturbed the earth, the cave rumbled and the brothers had to watch out for any falling stalactites. Dean looked wildly around, his eyes glancing over to Sam and he found with relief that he hadn't been impaled. 

There was no way to contact John — no one had walkie-talkies. As much as he didn't want that guy's help it would be really great to have it. In the meantime…

Dean flipped around walking a few paces before he stopped and bowed his head. His eyes slowly closed and awkwardly he began, “Uh – this goes out to Cas. I know you said not to trust Constantine — and we probably should've listened — but Sam and I could really use your help so please–” He blinked and the angel was before him. 

Castiel stared at him impassively. “Yes you should have listened. Where is the troll?” It took a second to process the words but he quickly gathered himself and led the angel over to where the troll was. 

It was calm now. Dean could only guess that Sam had stopped trying to shoot it allowing the troll to sit. In a quiet voice he asked Cas, “What are you going to do?”

The angel’s eyes flickered around momentarily. “I will put it back to rest.” Castiel proceeded to walk out of their cover and stood behind the troll. “You may want to cover your eyes.” His voice rang out. 

Puzzled, Dean went to stick his head out but recoiled when a glaring light filled the room. Doing as told he covered his face and waited until it was over. The light drew away from where it covered his toes; what he guessed was the troll's body hitting the floor resounded in the cave with an echoing  _ thump. _

“Sam?!” He shouted. 

A second of nothing then, “Still alive.” Dean cracked a smile and moved to see him. 

Sam had already stood from his place behind the stalagmites and greeted his brother with a nod. Castiel was beside the head of the troll. It's head was slumped sideways on the rock allowing them to see it’s face which held two burned sockets, smoke curling into the air from the burned flesh that smelled like rotten eggs.

“How’d you kill it so easily?” Sam questioned, flummoxed.

Castiel’s eyes glanced over Sam. “It was merely a troll they're quite dumb. I showed it my true form and it couldn't comprehend what it saw.” 

The brothers looked at each other in bewilderment.

—•—

The tremors had stopped and John and Zed journeyed deeper into the mountain. They had fell into a comfortable silence a few minutes ago; their eyes were downcast looking at the beams which lit their path. 

“Maybe we should backtrack,” Zed suggested. All they had found was a buttload of nothing. And she was wondering what that ruckus had been.

With a shrug that only was known to one of them John said, “I wouldn't mind that.”

And so they faced the opposite direction and continued on.

It was abrupt when she fell. First her foot collided with something; Zed reeled forward skidding onto the ground. Her knees — which had taken the brunt of the fall — felt like they were on fire and she gingerly ran her fingertips over them feeling the ripped jeans and abraded skin. 

“This is the second time you've fallen?” John teased from above. Zed sent a glare toward him, ignoring the hand he was offering and instead used the wall for support. 

The wall didn't feel normal, but before Zed could ask John to shine a light on it her hand sunk in.

She yelped, yanking her hand out and drawing it close to her chest. “Holy shit...John that wall, it's squishy.” He gave her an odd look but proceeded to touch where she had. When he pulled back his hand he found that she was right, but he might have already discovered the reason as to why. 

John rubbed his fingers together creating friction and drying a brown substance that was on it. It flaked off and fell to the floor. He brought up the flashlight aiming it toward the ceiling. 

Zed gasped. “What the hell…?” In the upper corners of the tunnel were faces sculpted in mud. 

“I think we've found those missing children.”

—•—

Sheriff Holmbrook was absolutely sure he hadn't drank any alcohol today, but yet he was still seeing something that would only make sense if he was drunk. 

After a 911 call the dead bodies of the kidnapped kids had been discovered encased in mud, deep within the tunnels that were going to be destroyed for the new highway. They were found in the ceiling; it made no sense to him whatsoever. After forensics had done their thing, men who worked at the construction site volunteered to help pry the children out of their prisons. 

A clamour arose and his eyes moved to where a group of people were carrying out one of the kids. The nearby families rushed in to get a better look, trying to see if it was their child — not believing their precious baby was dead until there was hard, undeniable proof in front of their eyes. A loud wail reached his ears and he fumbled with his smokes trying to get one out of the pack.

Glendive wouldn't get over this for a long time.

—•—

After confirming that the kids were dead and there was nothing they could do, John and Zed had made their way out of the tunnels where they saw the Winchesters were waiting for them. A quick explanation on both their parts, a fast dial of 911, then both cars sped out to the main road. 

Minutes passed of driving when distant sirens reached their ears. Probably all of the officers in the whole town responded. 

The Impala rolled into the motel's driveway and Dean turned it off, sliding the key out of the ignition and into a pocket. Seconds later the other pair pulled up beside them and exited their vehicle. 

“I commend you for not dying.” John smirked at the Winchesters. 

“We had some help.” Sam said vaguely. That piqued the other's interest but neither decided to comment on it.

“Did you just leave the body there? The troll's I mean,” Zed asked. If they did then the police would be in for one hell of a surprise. 

Both brothers shook their heads but Dean answered, seemingly joking. “No we came out of the tunnels before you guys so we grabbed some stuff and salt and burned the sucker. Good idea on our part a troll ghost? — never fun.”

John raised his brows. “Alrighty then. I think we better shove off.”

“Uh–we probably should too.” Sam said. He held out a hand to John and Zed who shook it one more reluctant than the other. “Thanks for helping.”

Zed smiled, giving a firm shake when her turn came. “You too.” 

“Adios,” Dean gave a curt wave and headed to their room to pack things up. John and Zed headed into the room slowly after. 

The Winchesters checked out on the same day, on the road again in search of another case. After a long night's sleep John and Zed took turns driving back to the mill house. 

And as the future is undefined, it's possible that their paths will cross again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of unite, thank you everyone & hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
